


Utterance to the Voice of Outraged Mercy

by DocHolliday



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blog Style, Gay Characters, Hopefully relaistic in a way that a game with powers can be, MilitaryLog style, Multi, Not mentioned that much, Of Mercy, Origin Story, Reincarnation, bi characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocHolliday/pseuds/DocHolliday
Summary: Is genius still genius if you've done it all before?





	Utterance to the Voice of Outraged Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if the whole 'reincarnation- oh shit this is another self-insert insert" Don't worry, this isn't based solely around the idea of the reincarnated person becoming a bad ass bitch, not that Mercy isn't a bad ass bitch, but its more of an origin story. Reincarnation is a minor theme that is mainly explored in they first chapter and might make appearances in little lines every once in a while. REINCARNATION IS NOT THE CENTER OF THE STORY. You could even ignore it and any implication if you really really want to, its seriously that unimportant. 
> 
> Enough with my rant, onto the story!

**\-- Log #0000001 --**

My name is Angela Ziegler, and I, uh, guess this is my first ‘vlog’. I'm eight today, and my parents bought me this for my birthday! They said I could do whatever I want, so I'm going to ‘vlog’ my adventures! That's all I have time for, see you!

_Translated_

 

**\-- Log #0000002 --**

 

I'm alone at the moment so I'll tell you about my birthday! It was wonderful! There was cake a presents and Mom and Dad got me my first medical kit! It's only a toy kit, but hopefully I'll get a real one soon! I got other gifts like dresses and a dollhouse but I'm not going to play with them unless I'm really bored. My cake was chocolate and it was delicious!

 

Angela, time for bed! It's late!”

Sorry mom! Good night!

_Translated_

 

**\-- Log #0000023 --**

 

I feel as though I am neglecting you, although you aren't real. My parents are dead today, and you are all that I can talk to. I can't speak to anyone else about this, they'll only tell me to stop being selfish. But there is another reason why I can't speak to anyone else. I've lived before. Just, not as, me. I'll probably dedicate a later vlog when I'm alone and can secure this. I do believe remembering everything from when you lived before counts as a secret. But alas, that's not a big issue, my parents are dead, and guess who had to identify their remains who hadn't been treated properly as dead. Me.

 

I think that's scarring for a ten year old. Happy birthday to me.

 

_Translated_

 

**\-- Log #00000427 --**

 

I'm currently finishing my medical degree in Overwatch. Tomorrow is my test. I'm only 16. I haven't slept in weeks, and my patience is wearing so thin I think I'll snap in any moment. Cramming eight years into four is not a healthy life choice and just because you've done it before doesn't mean that the practices you've done before are the norm. There is so many different things that Humankind has learned since I've died and what they haven't. In short, just because you've done it, doesn't mean you have it. The only reason I have done eight years in four is the fact that I'm a genius and I knew almost everything. I'd like to thank my past life--

 

Hopefully log number 428 is me saying I passed. I have three hours of sleep if I go to bed now. Good night.

 

**\-- Log #00000428 --**

 

I fucking hate my shitty stupid ass butt fuckers of ‘superior officers’ and yeah. Anyways, my ‘test’, if you could even call it that, was to give a physical to a seventeen year old and make his file. What the fuck. I thought I'd had to do a surgery or something on someone high up, not do a fucking physical.

 

So, during this ‘test’ Mr. Seventeen year old who acts like a fucking cowboy had sex with a biker and created a mutant man-child, would not stop flirting with me, despite that fact that he had Gabriel Fucking Reyes (An urban legend in the Med Bay because he never fucking came in unless he was dead or dying- dead meaning acting like a six year old every time he had a small  cold and dying meaning actually fucking dying) in the corner glaring at Man-child with either ‘Mess up so I can throw you in jail’ or ‘I'm going to make him my son’ -both of those which look the exact same because it's Gabriel Fucking Reyes and his facial features are like Sasuke Uchiha in the emotional department. And because there was Gabriel Fucking Reyes in the corner, looking at both of us, I was under pressure.

 

Good thing I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian. There was so many dick jokes and pick up lines from Cowboy-Biker man-child that I think I've heard them all and had men ruined for me.

 

And when his Flirting didn't work in English, he started in Spanish- despite the fact that I couldn't understand it- , ten minutes later was when my sleep deprived brain finally snapped in front of Gabriel Fucking Reyes.

 

These are the exact fucking words I said, “McCarthy-” I ignore his correction because fuck it “- I have three hours of sleep in the past week, today is my test for a full doctorate, Gabriel Fucking Reyes in standing in the corner and I'm honestly about stick you with every single vaccine imaginable right in your ass. So please, shut up because your dick is smaller than what I've seen before, its not impressive.”

 

Let's just say I'm failing and going to never become a doctor because I said those things . I'm going to die a miserable horrible death and I said those things on my test.

 

However, It did get both of them to shut up for the next ten minutes until I politely let them both out with a smile that was slightly sadistic and I learnt that was my test.

 

I'm hearing my results tomorrow and I'm going to start packing early. Log 429 is going to be when I go back to my foster family, so I will see you then.

 

**\-- Log #00000429 --**

 

I DIDN'T FUCKING FAIL! WHOOOOOO HOOO! I’M A REAL FUCKING DOCTOR! Oh my god howdidieven. What the fuck. Oh shit that's a vase--

_Translated_

 

ZEIGLER WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE!

 

Nothing! (Be back to tell you the details)

_Translated_

**\--Log #00000430 --**

 

I'm still a doctor! Fully fledged doctor right here, at age 16 and four months! There was a reprimand not do so that sort of thing, the misnaming and swearing and threatening thing, with McCree again, then afterwards from a senior medic that I was fine and had balls and to continue doing that sort of thing, just not in front of superiors again.

 

Which is totally fine and dandy because I thought I would be fired right at the start! Or, before I started…

 

Anyways, have to go unpack! See you soon!

 

**\-- Log #00000677 -- Level AAA Voice Activated Clearance -- Angela ‘Mercy’ Zeigler -- Code :: Alpha Ducks -- Encryption Level: PTSR -- Phrase: :::::::: :::::::::::::::: :::::: :::::::::::::: :::::::::: :::::: :::::::::::::: :::::::: :: ::::::::::::: :::::::: -- If you are reading this, kindly fuck right off. --**

 

So I guess that I still need to dedicate a ‘vlog’ to my whole ‘I've lived before thing’ that I've sort of dropped on you when I was tenish. This is it! Yay!

 

Where do I… I guess I should tell you- but then that doesn't-

 

Here we go; first life-- Name, Bethany Halls, a doctor in a hospital in Canada, probably a city. Single mother of two boys, one of which had a fiancé and was about to be happily married to the man of his dreams, and another who worked on and built custom computers. Age of death; 56. Cause; a car crash. They aren't uncommon, but this was a pretty bad crash to take Beth’s life.

 

Because of Beth’s memories slowly returning over the years, I've skipped many grades and managed to fast track my doctorate, but once again, never fast track a doctorate ever. Bad choice number two, right after trying to take Torbjörn’s licorice -- which is fucking delicious and I win all the dares when it comes to those things. Apparently they are like the ‘Warhead’ challenge, but the taste only gets ‘worse’ the longer it goes on- but they are so good! Oh uh, side track- hehe..uhmmm oh right!

 

I don't consider Beth a part of me, after all I’m only 17 turning 18, and she’s lived a different life. I do see parallels between her time and mine, but we are completely different people with different experiences, and I would like to keep it that way.

 

Also, the whole bullshit about dreaming and meeting older ‘deborned(?)’ in a coma or something like that is completely false because why would you do that unless you have a multi personality disorder and you're a visual person or something. And it's totally not like I’ve ever in a coma before, ha, ha, shut up.

 

Anyways, although this is a major secret I thought it might do me good to discuss- or rant- about it to something. Even if this is only a computer and a program. Can't believe I still have stuff from when I was eight wow was I cute--

 

I’m layering this with as many classifications as possible until there is literally no freaking way to get into this unless you say- with my voice -- “Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are fucking like a rubber duck.”

 

That is a phrase I hope will never come out of my mouth often enough to be recorded. Or ever. The implications require brain bleach.  

 

Anywho, that's it see you later and number 677 never existed--- Bye~

 

**\-- Log #00000701 --**

 

So I've been reintroduced to McCree and wow has he grown up. Already I could tell that he wasn't underweight anymore and had gained a good chunk of muscle mass. He still had the cocky smirk and peach fuzz but I'm glad he looks better!

 

It's always nice when one of your former patients is healthy again.

 

Anyways, Blackwatch had come back to the Swiss base for some recruits, which I have to do all of their health checks and stuff. I have a week to sort and give reports on 100 odd people and send them to Commander Reyes.

 

All of them by myself. While also doing my regular Overwatch work. I am so not getting any sleep for a week and I so hope I won't get a short temper again, although I know I will.

 

Speaking of my Overwatch workload, I don't think I've ever got into that have I? Most of it is inventory, then there is the sick people and the injured which I have to make sure they haven't escaped their beds (I’m so far the best at catching them before they leave the medbay! My record is 67 times in a month!) and write reports on every single thing that happened that day.

 

I do hope Reyes won't mind that I use speak-writing or whatever you call it for my reports because there is no way that I'll get them all in time.

 

Anyways, I start Blackwatch stuff tomorrow so I guess I should start on the inventory. I should really complain about my workload, it's not healthy for a seventeen year old to get five hours of sleep a night…

 

Anyways, Bye!

 

**\-- Log #00000702 --**

 

McCree is now my minion and I am so going to exploit that as much as I freaking can. Reyes gave him to me because he's so fucking considerate and realizes that I'm probably going to be the only one to ever do Blackwatch things because of when I was sixteen and what happened with McCree.

 

Doesn’t Blackwatch have medics for this or is this too far below their pay grade?

 

So yeah. McCree is now my intern. He gets me my coffee and I tell him what to do and he gets to scare the new recruits and then tells Reyes which ones wouldn't make the cut.

 

Also me so then I don't have to send the report about that certain recruit to him! Go me! Or team… Go team! McMercy for the win! That is not a ship name- I’m gay.

 

Anyways, this was my hour break before I spend another sixteen hours getting the recruits and such their records for Reyes. I'm taking the next forty minutes to eat, shit, and shave, and the shave is just going to be sleeping and seeing if I can get away with pouring a perfume bottle all over myself before I get back to work.

 

Toodles! Okay, never saying toodles again…

 

**\-- Log #00000705 --**

 

The week is done, I am free and I am tired. Tomorrow, I am going to ask if I can have the day off to sleep.

 

**\-- Log #00000706 --**

 

I haven't taken any fucking Vacation Days and I can't take a me day!? I get this is the military but shit man! I'm not even legal, I should be allowed at least one day off in two years!

.

.

.

.

 

_Log was stopped after 1.2 hours of silence automatically._

 

**\-- Log # 00000708 --**

 

I have a week's Vacation starting tomorrow and I'm pretty sure McCree had something to do with it. He's been dropping by when he has nothing better to do because us kids have to stick together and he's honestly very funny in that he loves making up completely absurd cowboy metaphors for literally fucking everything.

 

So he might've brought it up with Reyes and since no one fucks with him, except McCree who has a fucking death wish(and most likely Reyes son in all but legal paper), Reyes got me time off.

 

I would kiss him if he wasn't twice my age.

 

So McCree and I are going to hang in the cafeteria, which I had no idea the Swiss base even had, and meet some people.

 

He did say there was a surprise so I'm thinking I forgot either his or my birthday. I'm kinda suspicious.

 

Here's to sleeping for ten hours!

 

**\-- Log #00000709 --**

 

So the cafeteria we have is huge and there's always people there. I've meet so many new people today and how to play poker.

 

Reinhardt has a shitty poker face, Torbjörn seems to always get the shitty cards, Lacroix, male, also has a bad poker face but gets average cards and Lacroix female has the best fucking poker face I have ever seen.

 

Also McCree is a fucking cheater and he did not win a ‘log’ off of me. So I can ‘remember his face in my dreams’.

 

We also have a fucking kid that lives on base and I never knew existed.

 

* * *

 

 

I don't have time!

 

Make time.

 

Fuck off McCree.

 

Ah’ve told ya to a call me Jesse. And I'm pretty sure Geráld-do and Amelie said to do the same thing. I'm telling them you called them Male and Female.

 

You will not!

 

Ah so will! Ah have to find somethin’ to do till the rookies shit their pants and get lost.

 

I will tell Commander Reyes that you're the one that stole all his beanies and bleached them!

 

How the hell didya know that!

 

You just confirmed it.

 

Sneaky fucker you are. Why tha hell aren’t you in Blackwatch?

 

I don’t look good in black. Also this counts for your blog.

 

What no-

 

Logging off!

 

* * *

 

 

When Gabriel Reyes first met the ‘genius’ medic was when he first brought the kid in. Jack had recommended her to give the kid’s physical, in order to test her professionalism and her ability to deal with stress and soldiers. Gabe knew that she hadn't liked that she was hired by Overwatch, a military organization, but apparently she was the best medic in training at school. At the age of fifteen.

 

So obviously he had to see her for himself.

 

And so far there wasn't much to look at. She was skinny, although weight at the area's woman gained more, she didn't have the muscle to even fight back against the straggly kid even if she wanted to, and she seemed unnerved by the fact that he was staring at the two teenagers.

 

He wasn't impressed.

 

Although the kid wasn’t making any aggressive moves towards her, she was still blushing and stuttering through her requests for him to move his body in ways that would make it easier for her to access. It wasn’t until Jesse had to strip all the way down and the kid made a borderline sexual assault comment when she finally snapped.

 

It wasn’t a whole bunch of screeching and yelling that Gabe had come to associate with teenage girl when they get fed up with something, but the quiet calmness that spoke of maturity beyond her years, all while threatening like only the medics who’ve been in the system for years would feel comfortable doing.

 

She finished off her small snap with a smile a little too polite and pretending that nothing happened within the span of a minute, despite the air of unease and quiet beeping of monitors. Gabe’s request for her transfer into Blackwatch was denied almost immediately with Jack commenting personally, “Go get your own, stop stealing mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas on what Mercy should 'vlog' about next, just comment!


End file.
